Emacia (BK)
Emacia, evil mistress of hypnotism, is a member of the League of Shadows in the fourth installment of Bionicle Kingdoms, BK: Requiem. She is played by Munkiman. History To understand the circumstances of Emacia's birth, one must first know of the history of her race. The popular theory of the creation of the Makuta Vulgaris race is that the sterile Makuta, in the twilight of their Brotherhood, began delving into experimentation to add to their ranks. The Makuta of Metru Nui was beginning to regret his execution of so many of his brethren, and personally helped get the project going. However, the Brotherhood was crumbling too quickly, and the project's goals were not fully realized. However, it did create results: a Makuta sub-species, the Vulgaris. They were not as powerful as the true Makuta, having only one Rahkshi power instead of the full 42, and lacking the gift of antidermis granted to the Makuta by evolution. The Brotherhood fell soon afterward, and the Makuta faded into history. It is unknown what happened during those millennium, but recently, a secret organization has emerged, its existence known only to a scant few outside the group itself. From the lost ruins of Destral arose the successor to the Brotherhood, the League of Shadows, led by the last true Makuta, Icarax, and made up of his army of Makuta Vulgaris. Emacia was stationed in Karda Nui, the Universe Core, tasked with keeping the Av-Matoran in check and making sure the "good guys" couldn't use the core's powers for anything the League of Shadows didn't approve of. Of course, Emacia soon grew bored of this. There was too much light, the stalactite villages were boring, the swamp was infinitely worse, and she loathed the many uptight, uninteresting Vulgaris she had to work with. So she left for the Southern Continent above the Core, found a Matoran village, and began masquerading as a traveling fortune-teller. Of course, when the first superstitious Matoran entered her booth to have their palms read or some other nonsense, she hypnotized them to tell all their little friends about her amazing powers, and this little game continued until the entire village was populated with her obedient little puppets. After a few renovations, she built a comfortable little base there (and by "she built" I mean "she commanded her Matoran slaves to build"). Every now and then, she would drop in on Karda Nui to check up on things, but mostly she spent her time relaxing in her luxurious quarters, waited upon by mindless servants, and she delighted in abusing her power. The only downside were the occasional visits of a loser Vulgaris named Azareth, who had become infatuated with Emacia. Eventually she grew ''too''comfortable up top, and her superior in Karda Nui became impatient with her and ordered her to come down or be ejected from the League, and of course killed. Reluctantly, she descended into the great cave. She hypnotized an air serpent for transportation, draining its light as well. She soon encountered another Vulgaris and flew towards him, for some company, only to discover that it was Azareth. Unfortunately, they were both going the same way, towards the swamp to investigate a disturbance. As it happened, this disturbance was being created by two battling rogue Vulgaris, Avatrox and Toronok (Xibar was there too). TBC Category:Makuta Vulgaris (BK)